Bad Day
by Yuuki-Neechan
Summary: Things just aren't going well for the brothers, A hunt, no motels, sleeping in the car, assorted come-ons. It adds up to one bad day


**Disclaimed!**

**Set in Season 2**

The Impala made its way down another dusty back road; heading towards another town, another hunt, and another motel.

"So the articles say their have been three wild animal attacks in the last three months all on full moons, they're calling it a "Rabid Werewolf" in the papers, I cross-referenced the dates of the attacks and they do coincide with week of the full moon" Sam said as he used a flash light to illuminate the newspaper in the dark car, Dean yawned widely

"So you're thinking it's really a werewolf?" he asked, glancing at his little brother briefly

"Seems like it" Sam concluded as he set the paper down on his lap and leaned back in the leather chair.

"Right lets find a motel and get some shut-eye, we can start research tomorrow" Dean said as he looked at his watch _'02:30 am' _

Dean slowed as the reached the small dingy town that stood right beside a forest.

"_What a place to put a town, right next to a huge forest, they must get wolf and bear attacks quite a lot here"_ Dean thought tiredly.

"Keep on the look-out for vacancies Sammy" Dean mumbled

"It's Sam" the shotgun replied dully as he straightened up and looked around. The two brothers spent the next hour trying to find a motel with vacancies, but didn't find one.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" Dean exclaimed as he drove into a parking lot outside a motel "Not one vacancy, in a town like this"

"Great, car it is then" Sam grumbled and Dean glowered

"I'm taking the backseat Sam"

"What why?" Sam said incredulously as he tried to stretch in his seat

"Big brother gets first choice" he said simply and slid out of the drivers' door and into the backseat. Sam got out and stretched his gangly limbs before going into the trunk and digging around for the blankets, he withdrew two from the confines of the small compartment and shut the lid.

"Here" Sam handed a blanket back to Dean from the front passenger seat as he got back in and tried to get comfortable. Dean mumbled something incoherently and pulled the blanket over his smaller frame. Sam pulled off his jacket and made a pillow for himself, placing it against the window before pulling the blanket over himself and settling into the comfy leather, he knew he would have a kink in his neck when he woke up.

The sun rose at about six that morning and Sam woke with it; he adjusted his position to compensate for his painful neck and put on some sunglasses to block out the glare. Looking back at Dean and saw he was sprawled out on his left side with his legs tangled in the blanket; he also had sunglasses on which he must have put on sometime during the night. Sam dropped back off to sleep after a few minutes and the car fell still until 10 am.

Dean woke this time, in a very bad mood.

"Sammy…get up" Dean mumbled, throwing the blanket off his legs and shaking Sam's shoulder.

"W't?" Sam slurred, lazily pulling off his sunglasses.

"We got work to do, come on" Dean snapped, getting back into the drivers seat after Sam had moved his legs. The Impala started up with a roar and took them to a busy diner in the town centre.

The Impala was Dean's baby, but she was so cramped for the two six foot plus brothers and they were very glad when Dean slid her into a car space in front of a diner and got out into the fresh air.

Sam stretched his gangly limbs to their fullest extent before following his moody brother into the small fast food joint. Dean had found a seat at the back and Sam got into the seat on the other side of the table from him.

"So" Sam began, "Families of the three deceased?" he asked and Dean grumbled something in an affirmative tone. Sam waited for Dean to state their plan of action, but he remained silent as a waiter came their way to serve them.

"So what'll it be boys?" said the waiter grinning

"Two burgers, side of fries for me and one of salad for him" Dean said, perking up at the idea of a greasy meal

"Sure thing honey" the waiter said, winking at Dean before sauntering away leaving Dean gaping at him. Sam forced back a smile as he watch the look of horror on Dean's face as the waiter returned with their order and left again...but not before putting a small piece of folded paper on the edge of Deans plate.

"Dean, I didn't know you swung that way!" Sam said, barely containing laugher as Dean opened the note to reveal the waiters mobile number, along with his name which was apparently Tristan. Dean glowered at his kid brother before digging into his burger, which didn't taste all that amazing.

Anger was radiating off Dean as they left the diner. Sam left first, leaving Dean to pay the bill and while paying Tristan had walked past, he'd touched Dean's ass and winked at him again. Dean was in a very bad mood. Sliding into the Impala Dean grumbling nearly incoherently

"Touching my ass, damn that guy; I like the ladies, son-of-a-bitch."

Sam had to stop himself laughing again as Dean sent a deadly glare his way. Dean huffed and started the car, gracefully swinging out of the car park and onto the road to find a place they can use.

Within forty-five minutes Dean had found a place for them to stay in...An abandoned farm on the edge of the town.

"Squatting Dean?" Sam said incredulously as they got out.

"I don't like it anymore than you do Sam, but because of the 'werewolf' in the headlines...its hard to find a place to stay...people are flooding in to find this thing" Dean said through gritted teeth.

Later Sam was sitting in their temporary home and Sam had his laptop powered up, and hooked to the portable internet connection he had with him.

"What do you have Sam?" Dean asked as he returned for talking to families of the victims.

"Full moon isn't for three weeks...but that's not all" Sam started and Dean flopped down on the floor of the barren room. "There have been other maulings, not coinciding with the full moon." Dean looked up at Sam

"Don't tell me this is a bust Sam" Dean said wearily

"There have been lots of sightings of wolves roaming the town" Sam huffed.

"Why didn't they say that in the paper that there have been other attacks?" Dean said in an annoyed tone

"Tourism" Sam said simply, packing the laptop away. "Nothing we can do" Sam concluded and they packed away in silence.

They were away from the town (and Tristan as Dean said) and on the motorway, when the car swerved suddenly.

"Dean?" Sam asked as Dean stopped the car and stalked out. Sam heard a groan from the driver and he poked his head back into the car interior

"Flat" he said flatly.

"Bad day" Sam agreed and got out to help his grumpy brother.

**A/N: Fini, whatcha think? Longer maybe?**


End file.
